power_rangers2fandomcom-20200213-history
Armor Hero Hunter
Armor Hero Hunter (铠甲勇士猎铠 Kǎi Jiǎ Yǒng Shì Liè Kǎi) is the sixth installment of the Armor Hero Series. It has two seasons: Armor Hero Hunter God Brain Crisis(铠甲勇士猎铠之神脑危机 Kǎijiǎ yǒngshì liè kǎi zhī shén nǎo wéijī ) and 'Armor Hero Hunter Down Heaven Tower '(铠甲勇士猎铠之黎明天塔 Kǎijiǎ yǒngshì liè kǎi zhī límíng tiān tǎ) Pre-Production Before the official English name was finally decided, the series was originally called Armor Hero Hunter Armor. With the heroes are named after their animal motifs directly: *Iron Horse Hunter Armor *Holy Eagle Hunter Armor *Faro Wolf Hunter Armor *Power Elephant Hunter Armor Plot *''to be added'' Characters Season 1 (God Brain Crisis) Season 2 (Down Heaven Tower) Allies *Tang Sishi *Ho Lily *Yang Xinman Villains * Lantao * Jianglin Renjian * Minaqi * Ange * En Wei * Kòu dòu * Dave Rui * Jin San * Kǎo lā * Huo de Er Supporting Characters *''to be added'' Legendary Armor Heroes Episode Season 1 * Episode 01: Debut Hunter Stallion * Episode 02: Hunter Stallion handsome is a mood control! (part1) * Episode 03: Hunter Stallion handsome is a mood control! (Part2) * Episode 04: Shoubo of Youth Dream * Episode 05: Hunter Stallion of Nightmare * Episode 06: Should Not Sleep of Patient * Episode 07: Love Love Love! (part1) * Episode 08: Love Love Love! (part2) * Episode 09: Transform Babysitter (part1) * Episode 10: Transform Babysitter (part2) * Episode 11: Run Away Right Father * Episode 12: The Man of Duel! * Episode 13: Birth Hunter Aquila!(part1) * Episode 14: Birth Hunter Aquila!(part2) * Episode 15: Wanderer Missing Event (part1) * Episode 16: Wanderer Missing Event (part2) * Episode 17: Who is Big Hero (part1) * Episode 18: Who is Big Hero (part2) * Episode 19: Net Red Suspect Cloud (part1) * Episode 20: Net Red Suspect Cloud (part2) * Episode 21: Master Parents Heart (part1) * Episode 22: Master Parents Heart (part2) * Episode 23: Long Shirt Man (part1) * Episode 24: Long Shirt Man (part2) * Episode 25: Anger of Iron Fist (part1) * Episode 26: Anger of Iron Fist (part2) * Episode 27: School Bus Shock Soul Remember * Episode 28: Fatal Countdown (part1) * Episode 29: Fatal Countdown (part2) * Episode 30: God Brain Crisis Season 2 * Episode 31 (01):??? * Episode 32 (02):??? * Episode 33 (03):??? * Episode 34 (04):??? * Episode 35 (05):??? * Episode 36 (06):??? * Episode 37 (07):??? * Episode 38 (08):??? * Episode 39 (09):??? * Episode 40 (10):??? * Episode 41 (11):??? * Episode 42 (12):??? * Episode 43 (13):??? * Episode 44 (14):??? * Episode 45 (15):??? * Episode 46 (16):??? * Episode 47 (17):??? * Episode 48 (18):??? * Episode 49 (19):??? * Episode 50 (20):??? * Episode 51 (21):??? * Episode 52 (22):??? * Episode 53 (23):??? * Episode 54 (24):??? * Episode 55 (25):??? * Episode 56 (26):??? * Episode 57 (27):??? * Episode 58 (28):??? * Episode 59 (29):??? * Episode 60 (30):??? Cast * to be added Gallery Armor Hero Hunter Stallion.jpg|Armor Hero Hunter Stallion Armor Hero Hunter Aquilla.jpg|Armor Hero Hunter Aquila Armor Hero 5 Wolf Armor.jpg|Armor Hero Hunter Lupi Hunter_Armor_Elephant.jpg|Armor Hero Hunter Elephas Hunter_Armor_tailer_001_1425.png|Ren Tianyun Chen.png|Chen Yaozu Hao_Jin.jpg|Jin Hao Chen Yaozu.png|Shangguan Lan Notes *This series is to commemorate the 10th anniversary of Armor Hero series. *This series first time have a Japanese actor to portray an Armor Hero's human identity External Links Category:China-Toku series Category:Armor Hero franchise